fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Reign: Chapter Two- Still Human?
Chapter Two: Still Human? As the light from the sun begins to descend into the shadows, the moon ascends into the skies. The light from the moon lightens the room. Rath is still seen, huddling in the corner. The burn marks slowly fade into mist. He wakes up from his sleep. He tries to stretch out, but the pain from the burns makes it hard for him to move around. '' ''He walks over to the door handle, but as soon as he touches the door knob a flash of light appears blinding him for a brief second. He opens his eyes, and takes a look around. He notices that the room was arranged differently. He reaches out for door knob again, he touches the knob, and nothing happens. He slowly turns the knob, opens the door, and walks out closing the door on his way. He looks to the left of the hallway, then to the right of the hallway confused on which way to go. He decides to go down the left hallway. Rath: I think I made a wrong turn; all of these hallways look the same. The only thing difference is that there isn’t a painting of Lord Nadil staring at your soul. Rath pictures the image of Nadil staring through his soul making Rath shudder at the thought. He adventures onward trying to find a path out of the hallway. As he continues to walk forward, he hears a faint heart beating sound, each step he takes the heart beating gets louder, and louder. He turns around, and notices the hallway was slightly slanted. He takes a step back in confusion to what is happening. He then hears a wind chime ringing off in a distance. Rath: What is happening to me??? Is this real?!? (Calm down, calm down, it’s just my mind playing tricks on me.) '' ''The wind chime gets louder, and louder, ringing in his ears. He tries to calm himself down by chanting ‘This isn’t happening this isn’t happening’ ,but this doesn’t stop the wind chime noise, and the sound of the heart beating. He tries walking down the slanted hallway, but the sounds get louder, and louder. He then stops, and sees a blue aura like being in the shape of a human standing in the middle of the hallway. Rath felt as if this blue aura like being was staring at him. He also felt that the being was waiting for something, or someone. Maybe it was waiting for Rath. Rath takes a few steps forward, being cautious. He doesn’t want the being to be threatened. He then takes one step at a time. He stops as soon as he is right in-front of the thing. '' ''Rath: What are you?? What is happening to me? The being was just standing there. Rath tried asking again but, the thing just stood there. Rath: How come you won’t answer me? Where is Father? Where is Mother? Jack? Please help me! '' ''The being was just stood there. Rath sighs in frustration, and places his hand of the being’s shoulder. On touch Rath was hit by a flash of light, but this time when he opened his eyes his surroundings were different. He was standing outside of a door. Rath looks around, trying to figure out what is happening. He hears a sound of a women’s voice coming from the door behind him. He turns, and attempts to open the door. His hand just goes through the door knob. '' ''Rath: What? Why can’t I? '' ''He attempts again, but his hand keeps going through the doorknob. He then tries to go through the door, but this was another failed attempt. He stops, and tries listening to the women’s voice. The women’s voice was quite soft, but it was full of torment. '' ''Woman’s Voice: Why….? Why….? This wasn’t supposed to happen! Why?!?! Answer me! '' ''Rath subsequently hears another voice. A voice from what Rath could tell it was a man’s voice. His voice was deep, commanding, and fearful. '' ''Man’s Voice: Now isn’t the time to mourn, we still have duties that we must do. There would be a day where we could mourn. '' ''Woman’s Voice: Why?!?! '' ''Before she could say anything else, a different voice is heard. The voice sounds of an elderly man; his voice was very soft, making it hard for Rath to hear some of his words. '' ''Elderly Man’s Voice: He is right, now is not the time to mourn. Right now we need to- '' ''Before he could finish his sentence, the man’s voice interrupts him. '' ''Man’s Voice: We have a traitor amongst us. '' ''Rath stands there frightened, he tries to run off, but his body wouldn’t move. All of a sudden a hand pierces right through the door, and right through Rath’s chest. Blood begins to run from the hole in his chest down to his leg, and onto the floor. '' ''Rath: Arghhhhhhhhhhh! '' ''Rath begins to cough up blood. '' ''Man’s Voice: I’ve caught you!!! '' ''Before anything else could happen a flash of light appears, Rath then wakes up coughing. He sees Rosaline, Mina, and Jack standing over him. He looks around confused. '' ''Rath: (I thought I was in the hallway? Was that a dream? I was so real, my chest…my chest hurts. Why does it hurt?) Rosaline, and Mina had a look of concern for Rath; while Jack was staring at him like he has seen a ghost. Rosaline and Mina helped Rath up, Rath cringes in pain. '' ''Rosaline: Are you okay!?!? I am terribly sorry, I should have fed you first before anything. I was just so excited, I completely forgotten. '' ''Rosaline begins to cry in relief. Mina lightly smiles a Rath. '' ''Mina: Maybe today would be a goodtime to take …Rath out to eat. What should I wear?! '' ''Mina stops deep in thought; she then jumps in the air. '' ''Mina: Hurry Rath, you want to look your best for you first time feeding. '' ''She blushes lightly, and skips off. Rosaline wipes the tears from her face, and kisses Rath on his forehead. '' ''Rosaline: Sorry again. Mina is right we should take you out, don’t worry we will be right by you. So hurry up, and tidy up. We will wait for you in the main hall. Jack? Jack: Yes, madam? Rosaline: After he is done dressing, please escort him to the main hall. This castle is so big; I don’t want him being lost, and make Lord Nadil angry…again. '' ''Jack: Oh yes, madam I shall. '' ''Rosaline: Thank you Jack. '' ''Rosaline smiles again at Rath, and walks out the room. Jack turned, and looked at Rath in anxiety. He then shakes his head. He tells Rath that he will wait for him outside, and then he leaves. Rath lightly sighs; he searches for the closet door. He finds the door, opens it, and finds a bunch of clothes hanging. The clothes are all different from one another, but also look as if they have never been worn before. '' ''Rath: Wow. That’s a lot of clothes…. Rath goes through the clothes, one by one, at last he finds a pair of clothing. It was an old-fashioned gentlemen’s black suit, with white gloves, and brown rider boots. He changes into them, and walks out the door. Rath: These clothes fit me just right. I am surprised; I actually kind of like this type of clothing. What is it? Jack was just standing there quietly deep in thought. '' ''Rath: Jack? Are you okay? Jack comes out of thought, and looks at Rath. '' ''Jack: Oh, please forgive me young master, I was just thinking. '' ''Rath: It’s okay Jack, but if you don’t mind me asking. What were you thinking about? Jack: I-I was thinking where we should go to feed. '' ''Rath: Oh. '' ''Jack: Shall we go? ''Rath: Oh yes, sorry. '' Category:Xero Toxin32 Category:Soul Eater111 Category:Story Category:Blood Reign (Story) Category:Rated M